Ruby Rose (episode)
For the character sharing the same name, see Ruby Rose. "Ruby Rose" is the pilot episode of the animated series RWBY. It was first shown during the first day of the third Rooster Teeth Expo (RTX) on July 5, 2013, and was followed by a public streaming of the episode in their official site on July 18, 2013. The twelve-minute episode introduces Ruby Rose, a girl wielding a powerful hybrid weapon called Crescent Rose, in her unexpected encounter with a robber named Roman Torchwick and his cohorts. After her impressive fighting skills were discovered by Glynda Goodwitch, Ruby was sent for interrogation, only for Ruby to be personally invited by Ozpin, the headmaster of the Hunter training institution Beacon Academy, to enroll in his school. Summary The episode begins by explaining that humankind was formed from the dust of creation, a byproduct of a time long past and forgotten. Not long after, mythical creatures of darkness referred to as the Grimm appeared that were intent on destroying humanity and all it had made. However, with man displaying ingenuity, resourcefulness, and passion, they found a powerful substance that granted the user the power of "Nature's Wrath", and appropriately named this spark of hope "Dust", after that which they themselves were born from. The use of Dust helped to drive off the creatures of darkness and secured the continued existence of humanity. That said, it's also true that even the most brilliant of lights fade eventually and the dark will eventually return to finish what it started and destroy human civilization; furthermore, if humanity relies on strength or Dust alone, then it will not be enough to defeat the Grimm a second time. Instead, it's believed that victory will come from something that is long forgotten: a "smaller, more honest soul." In the present day, a group of thuggish suits are seen walking down an alley led by cigar-smoking "gentleman", heading to a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" and they proceed to rob the store. However, one of them spots Ruby Rose, who is oblivious to the robbery thanks to her headphones and reading a weapons magazine, and makes the ill-advised decision of attempting to mug her. Now aware of the robbery in progress, Ruby proceeds to easily defeat Roman's henchmen with her High Caliber Sniper Scythe, the Crescent Rose. His men defeated; Roman decides to make a retreat with Ruby giving chase to a rooftop. Once there, Roman makes it onto an Bullhead and attempts to kill Ruby by exploding a Dust crystal at her feet using his cane. Luckily, Ruby is saved by the timely arrival of the Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, who proceeds to engage in a ranged battle with Roman's accomplice, Cinder. Though both combatants use an impressive array of attacks and defenses, the fight ends in a draw with Roman and his partner getting away. Extremely impressed by Glynda's powers, Ruby asks for her autograph. Contrary to what she was expecting, Ruby is brought into an interrogation room by Glynda, who explains that Ruby's actions that night were reckless, ill-advised, and put both herself and others at risk. According to Glynda, Ruby should be sent home with "a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist", emphasizing the latter by smacking the table near Ruby's wrist with her crop. Luckily for Ruby, someone there wants to talk to her: Ozpin, who notes Ruby's silver eyes. Ozpin questions Ruby on where she learned to wield her HCSS, which he describes as one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed. According to Ruby, she learned it at the Signal Academy from her uncle Qrow, commenting that she was complete "garbage" before he took her under his wing. Now she's a real fighter, a scythe-wielder on par with her uncle, and her dream is to become a Huntress like Glynda. Ruby has only two more years left at Signal Academy before she can apply for Beacon Academy, where Ozpin is headmaster. However, seeing her fighting abilities and passion for becoming a Huntress, Ozpin offers her a chance to join in the freshman class early, which Ruby gladly accepts. Later, on the airship to the academy, Ruby's big sister Yang Xiao Long is piling on extensive compliments on Ruby. However, Ruby doesn't want anyone to treat her like she's special because she moved up two years in advance, wanting only to be a normal girl. The pair overhear a news report about the robbery Ruby foiled involving Roman Torchwick, as well as a Faunus Civil Rights Protest that was broken up by the once-peaceful organization, the White Fang. The news broadcast is interrupted by Glynda, who explains to the arriving freshmen that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's their job to keep it that way. All the students there have already demonstrated the courage and ability necessary to become Hunters, and now it's their turn to mold that potential via training and knowledge. As the airship flies over the area, the students see both Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, Yang calling the latter their new home. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by Jaune Arc vomiting on Yang's shoes. Transcript Characters Trivia *In the Dust shop, one of the magazines behind Ruby has a cover showing an entirely-white humanoid figure with a wide grin and is titled 'Truth'. This is likely a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. *Another magazine Ruby was reading before Roman's robbery were focused on weapons, and the back had the Schnee Dust Company's snowflake symbol with the words "The finest of them all" above it, referencing Weiss Schnee and her allusion to Snow White, the "fairest of them all". *The line "Oh, that's my Uncle!" while Ruby's mouth is full of cookies is a reference to the Rooster Teeth Podcast #143, when an argument over movies mentioned the common (yet racist) use of the line "Oh, that's my uncle!" in Japanese movies, which became a sort of Internet meme afterwards. *The narrator at the beginning is voiced by Jen Taylor, who is best known for voicing the character Cortana, as well as the scientist she was created from, Catherine Halsey, in the Halo games. *The Dust shop robbery was a reference to the convenience store robbery from the anime film, Cowboy Bebop the Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door. Inconsistencies Image Gallery Episode1_00018.png|Ruby prepares to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. Episode1_00031.png|Glynda Goodwitch saves Ruby from an attack by Torchwick. Episode1_00032.png|Glynda and Ruby, ready for a fight. Episode1_00033.png|Glynda unleashing some powerful magic. Episode1_00051.png|The mysterious witch, ready to unleash some devastation. Episode1_00056.png|Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Episode1_00057.png|Ozpin and Ruby. Episode1_00061.png|Sisters together aboard the airship and on their way to Beacon. Fauna.png|Faunus Civil Rights Protest Episode1_00066.png|Glynda, as a hologram, greeting the new arrivals. YangRubyLookingatSignal.png|What a view... Episode1_00068.png|The airship approaching Beacon Academy. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1